


5 Things Learned

by LadyErin



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Boyfriend snoring, Cuddle squishes, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErin/pseuds/LadyErin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lessons learned when trying to share sleeping accommodations and the compromises that result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Things Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Beta/Life Long Best Friend/Co-conspiritor: Raistlin  
> (Whom I couldn't do this without)  
> Feedback: Yes please! Feed the plot bunnies!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any known characters used here. They are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I am just playing with them. 
> 
> Warnings: implied homosexual relationship

* * *

 

 The first thing they learned was that they had to put Bart in the middle and hold him down with arms and legs. Otherwise he’d move all over the bed and them. And Tim really didn’t like waking up with an over-sized foot under his nose.

The second thing they learned was that Tim had to sleep on the outside so he didn’t die of suffocation from the heat the other two put out. And Kon hated waking up with the bed drenched in sweat.

The third thing they learned was that Kon cuddles... a lot. This would be fine if he didn’t wrap his TTK around them. And while Bart likes to be held, he really doesn’t like being squished.

The fourth thing they learned was that Tim had to wear earplugs to bed. Because Kon snores like a train and Bart does this bandsaw noise with his breathing (kind of a long high pitched whine). And they all felt this was a good compromise.

The fifth thing they learned was that not even death could keep them apart...at least not for very long. And Kon **really** doesn’t mind when Bart and Tim cling to him at night.

Though a few things changed between the first four things they learned and the fifth.

Tim now refuses to sleep alone or stay on the outside. Kon still snores, but will now stop if you hit him. And Bart found that he's ok with being squished now. Whether it's the TTK or Tim lying on top of him. As long as he can still breathe, he's good.


End file.
